Coming Back To Say Good Bye
by Aya-Jeanne-Beck
Summary: Zidane is back...but the reason may not be as joyus as others intend... Finished! Please Read and Review! All Chapters undergone serious grammatical and spelling checks and rereleased for your reading pleasure!
1. The Packing Revised

Coming Back To Say Goodbye  
  
By: Ayame--Jeanne--Becky  
  
Series: Final Fantasy IX (9)  
  
Genre: Sad-Romantic  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
###NOTE! This is a re-released version of my fic. Grammar and Spelling have been fixed###  
  
Forenotes: Okay my demented brain got a hold on Kuja/Zidane Yaoi Fiction... so I couldn't resist... This is the 3rd version of this chapter...Sorry for all the re-editing; I'm trying my best to make this look nice...  
  
If you are worried about the text people on the bottom they are Kirby's doing "The Wave" it means the current chapter is over.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, if you do not know I do not work for SquareSoft nor do I own them, so therefore this means I DONT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO FF9! KUJA, ZIDANE, GAIA, TERRA, GARNET/DAGGER, BEATRIX, ETC. I DONT OWN!  
  
Chapter 1: The Packing  
  
The stage had been cleared and all the props had been packed. The costumes had been folded and the chairs stored. Zidane worked with his Talantus brothers to get ready to leave but he knew he wasn't going back to Lindblum with them.  
  
"Zidane, ya'll look like a heard of Chocobo stomped you with something terrible..." Ruby spoke in her casual southern accent, full of concern for her monkey tailed companion.  
  
"Ah heck, I'm fine Ruby, it's nothin'. . ." Zidane waved her off and carried a heavy box into the storage. Vivi and his sons also decided to help so each child carried a small box in a production line style. Zidane sighed remembering the Dali Black Mage Factory and how shocked Vivi had been. That was so long ago...  
  
"Mr. Zidane?" One of the sons of Vivi tugged on his tail. Zidane had to bite his tongue to avoid moaning. His prehensile tail was good for hanging and balance but if anyone touched it besides him it was such a turn on.  
  
"M-May I help you squirt?" Zidane yanked his tail out of the child's hands.  
  
"Queen Garnet wants to see you..." The little child squealed gleefully.  
  
Zidane paused and his eyes blanked for a moment as he remembered just an hour before he made his brilliant entrance to surprise everyone. Now he wished he hadn't...  
  
##Flashback##  
  
The Iifa Tree had used its last bit of life to attempt to squash our monkey-tailed hero, but he proved more agile than the giant lumbering roots. Zidane had gone back in for his estranged "brother" who had gone good at the last moment and saved his friends. He made it to the place that Kuja, the Angel of Death, had fallen near death himself. Zidane tried to make spirits lighter for his dying "brother" but he could not deter the others melancholy. The Tree reared its ugly head one last time to take its vengeance on the two Genomes...  
  
##End Flashback##  
  
"I'll be there in a minute. Tell her for me squirt." Zidane patted the child on the head and pushed him off to the castle. He hastily returned to the packing, anything to delay his audience with the Prin... no the Queen of Alexandria.  
  
"It took me a year to muster up the courage to come..." Zidane heaved a heavy sigh as he finished his work, "It may take another for me to muster up the courage to tell her the truth..."  
  
(v''v)('')('')('')(v''v)  
  
Ayame: Oh no...you left a Cliffhanger Beck...  
  
Becky: So?  
  
Ayame: That means you got to make these people wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next!  
  
Becky: That's the point deario.  
  
Ayame: ...  
  
Becky: Fine... Sorry folks for the cliffhanger but I'm trying for suspense here...Please Review! Info is much appreciated. 


	2. The Halls of Alexandria Castle Revised

Coming Back To Say Goodbye  
  
By: Ayame--Jeanne--Becky  
  
Series: Final Fantasy IX (9)  
  
Genre: Sad-Romantic  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
###NOTE! This is a re-released version of my fic. Grammar and Spelling have been fixed###  
  
Forenotes: Yay! My first fic on got 3 reviews! Eika, Kittie and Cavilier210 you have made my life very happy!  
  
Ayame: Gags  
  
Becky: Oh hush! Smacks Ayame  
  
Ayame: How dare you hit me! I am your Ego!  
  
Becky: Shut up, people are trying to read...  
  
If you are worried about the text people on the bottom they are Kirby's doing "The Wave" it means the current chapter is over.  
  
Disclaimer: If you didn't read it last chapter...I DO NOT OWN FF9!  
  
Chapter 2: The Halls of Alexandria Castle  
  
Zidane marched down the hallway toward the inevitable.  
  
He remembered how he once had run madly down these very halls to rescue Dagger from the wrath of the former Queen. He also recalled having to avoid the bodacious blonde's who made up the Alexandrian Army, but now the very same guards saluted to him. Zidane inwardly laughed at how their breasts jiggled when they did so. He had an involved discussion in his own mind about their skimpy uniforms when in the distance he heard an all too familiar rusty clanking noise that warned Zidane of...  
  
"Good ol' Rusty, you still haven't gotten that damned armor cleaned?" Zidane struck Steiner on the shoulder giving the jaded warrior a good reason to jump in surprise.  
  
"Oh...It's just the little thief who stole the Pri...I mean The Queen's heart" Steiner did his best to remain the stone-faced leader of the Pluto Knights, but was failing.  
  
Zidane downcast his eyes. He didn't need to be reminded of that right now. He mentally beat himself up for the mistake of showing up today. Perhaps he shouldn't have come.  
  
"Why so glum now? You don't have a witty come-back?" Steiner began to worry; Zidane ALWAYS cracked a joke about him unless there was something very wrong with him.  
  
Zidane just gave Steiner a defeated look and preceded onward to the royal chambers...  
  
##Flashback##  
  
...The tree finally died and silence befell the chasm in which it had stood. For many hours nothing living made its presence in the death valley until Zidane pushed one of the bone crushing roots off of himself and his "brother". It was a miracle that Zidane survived the crushing weight but Kuja was not so lucky. He was so badly maimed not even the most experienced white mage could possibly save him, yet his breath still moved although shallow and his heart beat though it was faint, all good signs but how long Kuja would survive was uncertain...  
  
##End Flashback##  
  
Beatrix met Zidane at the door of the main chambers. She read Zidane's face like a book, but couldn't give it a title...  
  
"What pains you?" Beatrix made Zidane stop and look up at her. She tried to find some clue as to Zidane's discontent. She had a foreboding feeling that something about this could bring trouble and she wanted a grasp of what it could possibly be.  
  
"It's not going to hurt any less if I don't face her..." Zidane muttered just loud enough for Beatrix to hear then pushed the General aside. He was about to open the door when she caught his tail to stop him.  
  
Zidane went rigged again and mentally cursed his tail. His face began to flush and suddenly it became difficult for him to speak. Zidane tried to pull his tail out of the General of Alexandrias Army's hands but her grip was tight. One could guess her swordsmanship training motto was 'never lose your grip'  
  
"Pleas let go..." Zidane whimpered, trying to avoid eye contact. He knew if he faced Beatrix in this unintentional lusty manner she would think he was coming onto her and he'd probably get the beating of the century from both her and Steiner.  
  
"Promise me that what you have to say to Garnet will not hurt her" Beatrix said sternly, still keeping an iron grip on Zidane's tail.  
  
"...So your saying I should suffer for her sake?" Zidane almost moaned out, his nerves where beginning to numb and Beatrix's soft hands where not helping his disposition. 'Oh Damn!' Zidane though 'Steiner would kill me if I let my brain go any deeper on that subject...'  
  
Luckily for Zidane, Beatrix let go. She had a look of pity written on her face and didn't need to tell Zidane she understood. She was certain that a curt nod and allowing him to pass would be enough.  
  
She opened the ivory and rose colored doors to the royal reception room, which led to Queen Garnet "Dagger" Til Alexandrious...  
  
(v''v)('')('')('')(v''v)  
  
Ayame: You did it again! .  
  
Becky: Take a chill pill, the readers don't mind as long as I continue...  
  
Ayame: -..-;;  
  
Becky: Please tell me how I'm doing! ...and sorry for the constant re-editing... 


	3. Shooting Down the Cannary Revised

Coming Back To Say Goodbye  
  
By: Ayame--Jeanne--Becky  
  
Series: Final Fantasy IX (9)  
  
Genre: Sad-Romantic  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
###NOTE! This is a re-released version of my fic. Grammar and Spelling have been fixed###  
  
Forenotes: More Reviews! Yay! Thank you Kawaiime for the enthusiasm and BIG THANKS to Kikasetai and SunDiamond for your encouraging words!  
  
Ayame: coughsuck-upcough  
  
Becky: What did I say???! Smacks Ayame  
  
Ayame: Grrs It's true!  
  
Becky: Ya, and if it was you writing your InuYasha. . .  
  
Ayame: Shuts up  
  
If you are worried about the text people on the bottom they are Kirby's doing "The Wave" it means the current chapter is over.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I honestly still need to say I don't own FF9?  
  
Chapter 3: Shooting Down The Cannery  
  
Zidane pushed the doors, expecting to see her Highness Garnet Til Alexanderous . . . instead to find Dagger in her old tight-fitting, canary yellow outfit complete with the crystal pendant that hung right...THERE! Zidane tried to avoid staring at her and to keep him mind focused on subject of speaking but the two pervious assaults on his tail did not help him.  
  
"Garnet I came to. . ." Zidane started but she had already run down to him and hugged him fiercely, just like before.  
  
"You can drop the formality Zidane!" She giggled and kissed him on the lips. . .  
  
##Flashback##  
  
Kuja opened an eye as if it was equivalent to lifting the weight of the world.  
  
"D-drop the formality. . ." he whispered softly.  
  
##End Flashback##  
  
"Kuja. . ." Zidane whispered the name of his "brother" on Dagger's lips. Recalling those events that made him shiver inwardly. Once he realized he had said what he had he thought 'I'm a dead man. . . I am SUCH a dead man!'  
  
"Kuja?" Dagger looked up to Zidane, who was lost in worry filled thoughts. She decided to ease his mind by rubbing her leg against his groin; "Why would you think of that Bastard of a man now?"  
  
Zidane had mixed feelings about that one. He was furious that she would call Kuja a bastard, but couldn't help how well she was stoking him and let an unrepressed moan escape. For the billionth time Zidane cursed himself for being so overly sexed.  
  
##Flashback##  
  
Kuja managed to raise his hand high enough to touch Zidane's cheek.  
  
"What are you doing Kuja?" Zidane put Kuja's hand back down onto his chest "You're hurt, you shouldn't be moooo. . ."  
  
Zidane arched backward as his tail was coiled with Kujas. Zidane's whole body shook with pleasure as Kuja administered such ministrations upon his younger "brother"  
  
"You got any Elixir?" Kuja murmured in such a tone that only further exited Zidane  
  
##End Flashback##  
  
Zidane's mind couldn't take much more. His tail waged and his breath caught. Combined, the memory of Kuja's touches and Daggers caresses, drove him mad. It took the last shred of reason he had to even get the next few words out without moaning.  
  
"G-Garnet! Please I . . ." Zidane tried to push her away as to stop the sensations but she was very obstinate. She was always like that Zidane mused with his last shred of thought leaving him 'she always had to have her way. . .'  
  
"Why is your tail waging?" Garnet asked playfully and grabbed a hold of it to keep it from smacking anything.  
  
That was the last straw. . .  
  
###Author Interruption!###  
  
Becky: Please Note; doesn't approve of XXX rated material so this will be fairly un-descriptive and short (just like all my other chapters!)  
  
Ayame: Forgive her, she likes point out the obvious. . .  
  
Becky: Look who's talking!  
  
Ayame: sigh  
  
### End Author Interruption!###  
  
Zidane tackled Dagger with no more provocation and began to kiss her furiously, but his mind was playing back more memories of that event that happened last year in the chasm of the dead Iifa Tree.  
  
##Flashback##  
  
After letting Kuja drink the iridescent liquid of the Elixir, his wounds improved somewhat, though he was still in immense pain. On the other had both of the genomes experienced waves of pleasure from the combined actions of their tails rubbing together.  
  
Zidane's mind was lost in the moment of feral need and want. Kiss, Lick, Moan, Sweat, Cry, Harder, Faster, MORE!  
  
Within moments Zidane was over and inside Kuja, assaulting his "brothers" backside unlike any time he had done the same with a girl. It was more . . . there was really no other word for it than . . . heavenly!  
  
##End Flashback##  
  
A swift jab in the groin brought Zidane back to reality. The pain! Oh GODS above the pain!  
  
"How could you Zidane!" Garnet cried out, distancing herself from the sexed genome, "You moan Kuja's name while you. . ." She let the water works run as she sunk to the ground.  
  
Zidane tried desperately to regain any memory of the previous moment that just passed. He saw Garnet's top ripped to shreds, his own pants undone revealing his erect self, Beatrix trying to console the Queen and lastly when he looked up he saw the grim faced Steiner holding him firmly by the arms.  
  
". . . shit"   
  
(v''v)('')('')('')(v''v)  
  
Ayame: Do you have a love affair with Cliffhangers Becky???  
  
Becky: Oh shush or I'll blab about your work in progress...  
  
Ayame: . You wouldn't!  
  
Becky: Anyway . . . wow I made Zidane a rapist . . . kinda. Please, if any of you are familiar with the FF9 character personas may you please tell me if I crossed the line with Garnet/Dagger? Thanks! 


	4. The Invisible Cage Oppened Revised

Coming Back To Say Goodbye  
  
By: Ayame--Jeanne--Becky  
  
Series: Final Fantasy IX (9)  
  
Genre: Sad-Romantic  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
###NOTE! This is a re-released version of my fic. Grammar and Spelling have been fixed###  
  
Forenotes: My 10th review! does a happy dance I conquered the writers' block and am here to deliver the true chapter 4!  
  
If you are worried about the text people on the bottom they are Kirby's doing "The Wave" it means the current chapter is over.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't ask again! I DON'T OWN FF9!  
  
Chapter 4: The Invisible Cage Opened  
  
Zidane had been thrown into the dungeon.  
  
He could have escaped easily, heck Steiner had once before. However, what kept him quietly inside the hanging cage was a mental cage. The image of Dagger in a state of pure shock plagued his mind and just moments before that he had been imagining himself and the beautiful Angel of Death inter-locked as only lovers could be.  
  
Zidane lazily swished his tail back and forth. It was the root of all his problems, but he didn't want to imagine how painful it would be to remove it. He wouldn't be himself anymore or would he? Zidane could not concentrate enough to come to a conclusion for the image of Dagger's terrified face scattered his thoughts again.  
  
"Damn it!" Zidane banged the floor of the cage with a clenched fist. Tears threatened to make them selves known and he had to choke back a sob to keep his last little bit of dignity he had in front of the Guards of Alexandria Castle; "It wasn't supposed to end up this way..."  
  
Zidane heard an opening of doors and the sound of saluting. Someone of high rank had entered, but it couldn't have been Garnet. He knew she would never forgive him; not for this.  
  
"Zidane?" It was the voice of Beatrix, that unmistakably proud yet feminine voice; "I've come to ask you a few questions"  
  
Zidane didn't feel like playing twenty questions so he just kept his gaze transfixed on the floor of his cell. Beatrix said something and the door of his cage came open and she steeped inside. She kneeled down and looked into his face.  
  
"Did you mean to harm the Queen?" She asked quietly and softly. Zidane shook his head as his response. She continued to interrogate him, "What did you mean to do then?"  
  
Zidane felt a tear try to escape, but he blinked it away quickly. He knew this was going to happen. He had to explain himself now, put his heart on a table and hope no one would stab it. He had hoped this would have been just a private confession to Garnet but now it would be to Beatrix and the attending guards of the dungeon . . . no he didn't need to have the guards spreading gossip . . .  
  
"C-could the guards leave?" Zidane asked meekly, " . . . you know well enough that I am hardly a match for you . . . "  
  
Beatrix gave the order for every guard to leave; any who remained would be forced to do the Pluto Knights laundry.  
  
Feeling a little more confidant in the kindhearted Beatrix, Zidane made his case; "In order for you to fully understand I have to tell you of the events after the Iifa Tree's death. . ."  
  
##Flashback##  
  
. . . Kuja and Zidane made the long trek back to Madarin Sari, Kuja on the back of Zidane. Only the Moogles remained and they did not have any memory of Kuja so they did nothing to harm him or turn him away.  
  
Zidane swore that Kuja was acting much nicer now than ever before. After getting cleaned up and healed up thanks to Zidane's care and the Moogles assistance Kuja offered to aid in the rebuilding the destroyed village, never mentioning his true reason why.  
  
"Kupo! Kuja is such a kind soul. He helps us selflessly!" Mogski said cheerfully one day to Zidane. He himself too felt that Kuja was changed, perhaps the old Kuja did die that day.  
  
The rubble was cleared away and a new home was built; that of Zidane and Kuja. For almost two months the genomes shared their company with the Moogles.  
  
One day Kuja had tried his luck at sewing to make Zidane a new vest but he pricked his finger on the needle.  
  
"Ouch! Damn this infernal. . ." just as Kuja was about to obliterate the offensive needle with Ultima, but Zidane took it from him and kissed the injured finger.  
  
"If we don't give some thing second chances we never see what good they can really do"  
  
##End Flashback##  
  
Beatrix was mesmerized by how kindly Zidane spoke of Kuja. It then occurred to her; why Zidane was saddened to meet Garnet, why he was moaning Kuja's name in the stead of the Queens, why Zidane had come in the first place. . .  
  
"You were going to tell her . . . that you fell in love with Kuja . . . "  
  
(v''v)('')('')('')(v''v)  
  
Becky: Yes! Chapter 4 is done!  
  
Ayame: About time...  
  
Becky: I can't say much about your fic though...  
  
Ayame: Be quiet!  
  
Becky: Thank You! My Loyal Fans! Thank You! Place your offerings in the Review Box! 


	5. The End of the Fairy Tale

Coming Back To Say Goodbye  
  
By: Ayame--Jeanne--Becky  
  
Series: Final Fantasy IX (9)  
  
Genre: Sad-Romantic  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
###NOTE! This is a re-released version of my fic. Grammar and Spelling have been fixed###  
  
Forenotes: Okay This IS the last chapter... I don't know how to continue...  
  
If you are worried about the text people on the bottom they are Kirby's doing "The Wave" it means the current chapter is over.  
  
Disclaimer: If you did not get it by now, and if you honestly didn't you are morons, I don't own FF9.  
  
Chapter 5: The End of the Fairy Tale  
  
Beatrix patted Zidane on the shoulder, trying to cheer up the depressed monkey-tailed hero.  
  
Inside of her mind she played a mini scenario in her mind.  
  
Should this have been normal circumstance Zidane wouldn't have attacked Garnet in the way he had. He would have probably beaten around the bush for an hour and eventually would have never said a word of his real intentions . . . maybe instead he would just say he was going to run around for another year or so to "enjoy a Hero's Vacation". Yeah, that sounded like Zidane.  
  
"Will you tell her?" Beatrix looked down at the sulking Zidane as he asked this question. He looked like he had been stabbed with his own dagger, metaphorically of course. She patted him on the shoulder again.  
  
"I promise not to on one condition. Tell me why you attacked her in such a way if you did not love her?"  
  
Zidane made his tail come around him so it rested in his lap; "This is why" Beatrix looked at Zidanes prehensile tail for a moment. She didn't understand what he meant so he continued his explanation;  
  
"I don't understand why, I guess it is some sick little joke Garland had devised, but whenever some one handles my tail enough it is equivalent to. . ." Zidane placed his hand on his crotch, balled it into a fist and made a pumping motion with it.  
  
Biatrix's eyes widened.  
  
"Then that means your attacking the Queen was caused by me. . ."  
  
"It's okay Beatrix, it wasn't your fault. Garnet grabbed my tail as well, that was when I lost control . . . "Zidane drew his knees up to rest his elbows on, "Is Dag . . . Queen Garnet okay?"  
  
"Aside from a passive silence, she is fine" Beatrix rose to her feet.  
  
Zidane's head shot up, "I didn't make her mute again did I?"  
  
Beatrix shook her head, her bouncy curled hair twisting in the motion;  
  
"She has spoken some but keeps her sessions brief . . . " She then extended her hand to the genome, "She sent me here to seek your audience."  
  
Zidane debated inwardly the consequences. If he went he would HAVE to tell her now. If he didn't he'd be guilty for not saying a word. . .then again the truth often stung worse than the lie.  
  
" . . . no I owe her that much" Zidane debated to his self doubt, "I have to tell her . . . "  
  
"Is this wise Pri . . . my Queen?" Steiner had never gotten used to calling Garnet Queen, she was still his princess.  
  
Garnet nodded, keeping ever more reserved than earlier. This pained Steiner but he did not complain. It was several moments before the doors opened and in came the Beautiful General and the Infamous Thief.  
  
"Sir Zidane requests of you your grace to give him private audience" Beatrix kneeled as she made her request. Steiner was obviously annoyed but he looked to Garnet to seek her response. The Queen nodded and waved Steiner and the accompanying guards away. Beatrix was the last to leave, becoming the door guard.  
  
"Zidane . . . " Garnet sighed, "What did I do?"  
  
Zidane tried to smile, honest to heart, but he couldn't find it in him. He shook his head and approached Garnet with one hand out stretched and the other holding his tail so she wouldn't feel the need to grasp it again.  
  
Steiner paced in the small landing before the throne room. Several veins popped and pulsed on his brow as he pondered over what evils the damned thief was performing upon his princess this time.  
  
Beatrix remained at the doorway, answering all the calls that needed the Queen's attention in her stead. Beatrix could hear a slap then a few soft sobs, possibly from Garnet, even over the clanking of Steiner's armor.  
  
After about an hour a knock on the door brought all the happenings in the outer room to a stop, even Steiner's noisy pacing. Zidane emerged from the room with a slightly pink slap mark on his face and tearstains on his vest. His visage was grim but his eyes where no longer guilt ridden.  
  
"I told her" Zidane said to Beatrix then proceeded out of the castle.  
  
Freya and Aramant where having a mini sparing match to entertain the Vivi children when Zidane came to greet them, though his greetings where not as cheerful as per usual.  
  
"Something wrong?" the Bermician Dragoon came up to Zidane, placing her spear to the side.  
  
"Aw heck no, I'm just tired. . ." Zidane stretched and scratched his backside, "so when you all leaving?"  
  
"We where just waiting for you Mr. Zidane" one of the Vivi children squeaked. It was the same one who pulled Zidanes tail before.  
  
Just then, as if her queue, Eiko jumped into Zidanes arms.  
  
"I thought you where going to stay with the queen! Why are you leaving her?" Eiko then jumped out of Zidanes hands and pointed an accusing finger at our monkey-tailed hero, "You made her cry didn't you! She's mad at you!"  
  
Zidane cursed his dumb luck. He was almost out of Alexandria, but then SHE had to blow it. Zidane was now on the spot and if he didn't think fast he would expose himself.  
  
"ZIDANE!" Mene flew in with Choco in close tow, "You said you would be ready to leave at sunset, but it began to pass that and we began to worry so we came to get you."  
  
Zidane thanked the gods and jumped onto Choco's back. He was about to fly off when he turned back to Eiko;  
  
"In Fairy Tales the Princess falls in love with the Thief and they live happily ever after . . . unfortunately this is no Fairy Tale . . . "  
  
Zidane flew off leaving all the friends he had made during his adventure behind to ponder over the last thing he would say to them for a long time . . .  
  
(v''v)('')('')('')(v''v)  
  
Ayame: Fairy Tales?  
  
Becky: So sue me.  
  
Ayame: I will!  
  
Becky: You do and out will come the title of your work in progress!  
  
Ayame: I hate you. . .  
  
Becky: Much reviewing is appreciated! 


End file.
